monsterhighfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Schulleiterin Bloodgood
275px|right|Schulleiterin Bloodgood Die''' Kopflose Schulleiterin Bloodgood''' (Headless Headmistress Bloodgood) ist eine Verwandte des Kopflosen Reiters. Über Schulleiterin Bloodgood Schulleiterin Bloodgood ist verantwortlich für die Studenten an der Monster High. Sie ist eine begeisterte Reiterin und erlaubt ihrem Pferd Nightmare ihr zu helfen, in dem sie es die Platte mit ihrem Kopf zu halten, wenn sie ihn nicht trägt. Außerdem ist sie bekannt dafür über die Schulflure zu reiten. Persönlichkeit Schulleiterin Bloodgood kann manchmal ziemlich streng sein, aber sie weiß, was am besten für ihre Schüler. Sie setzt die Regeln durch und erwartet höchsten Respekt. Sie ist bekannt für ihre Vorliebe, Tonnen von Hausaufgaben aufzugeben und verwendet gerne Pferde-Analogien (Wortspiele). Allerdings kann sie auch zeigen, dass sie einen guten Sinn für Humor hat und in manchen Situationen überraschend positiv reagieren kann. Aussehen Sie kann ihren Kopf absetzten, wenn ihr danach ist. Schulleiterin Bloodgood hat kurze schwarze Haare, silberne Augen und blasse Haut. Sie trägt einen langen lila Reitrock mit Knöpfen, eine rote Krawatte und ein weißes langärmelige Rüschenbluse darunter, schwarze Hose und schwarze Reitstiefel, so wie eine Reitgerte. Ihre Lippen sind dunkel purpurrot und sie trägt lila Lidschatten. Im Special Flucht von der Schädelküste hat sie lila Strähnen im Haar und träg einen Dutt. Die gleiche Frisur trägt auch "ihre" Puppe, die 2012 auf der SDCCI präsentiert wurde. Klassische Monster 275p<|right|Legende von Sleepy Hollow Die Legende von Sleepy Hollow, welche um 1790 in der Holländisch Amerikanischen Siedlung names Tarry Town spielt, eine abgelegene Bergschlucht, die Sleepy Hollow genannt wird. Die Geschichte erzählt von einem schlanken, schmächtigem und extrem abergläubischem Lehrer aus Connecticut, der mit Abraham "Brom Bones" Van Brunt, dem Raufbold vom Dorfe um die Hand der 18jährigen Katrina Van Tassel, Tochter und einziges Kinder eines wohlhabenden Bauers, Baltus Van Tassel, konkurriert. Eines Herbsttages wird Crane zu einem Festmahl bei den van Tassels eingeladen. Nach dem ausführlich geschilderten Mahl und dem anschließenden Tanzvergnügen erzählt man sich in geselliger Runde Schauergeschichten; Brom Bones behauptet dabei, den Reiter ohne Kopf selbst getroffen und sich mit ihm ein Wettrennen zu Pferde geliefert zu haben. Nachdem Crane die Feier verlässt, wird er von dem "Kopflosen Reiter" verfolgt, welcher angeblich, der Geist eines hessischen Söldners aus dem amerikanischen Unabhängigkeitskrieg ist, der im Ruf steht, nachts zum einstigen Schlachtfeld zu reiten, um seinen abgeschossenen Kopf zu suchen. Voller Entsetzen treibt Crane sein Pferd an, doch setzt die Gestalt zur Verfolgung an. Kurz bevor Crane die rettende Kirchenbrücke erreicht, erhebt sich der gespenstische Reiter, schleudert seinen Kopf nach dem fliehenden Schulmeister und stürzt Crane so vom Pferd. Am nächsten Morgen ist Ichabod Crane verschwunden. Eine Suchmannschaft findet an der Brücke nur sein Pferd und einen zertrümmerten Kürbis. Katrina und Brom heiraten. Brom weiß außerordentlich viel über die Geschichte von Ichabod zu berichten. Obwohl die Legende des Kopflosen Reiter dem Leser offen für Interpretation hinterlassen wird, deutet alles daraufhin, dass es in Wirklichkeit der verkleidete Brom Bones ist. Autor der Geschichte war Washington Irving (1783-1859). Die Kurzgeschichte ist bis heute eines der bekanntesten Werke der amerikanischen Literatur und ist in die amerikanische Folklore und Populärkultur eingegangen. Auftritte Sie hat ihren ersten Auftritt in der Folge "Totally Busted". Außerdem ist sie in "Freakout Friday", "Mad Science Fair", "Idol Threat", "Falling Spirits", "Fatal Error", "Frightday the 13th", "Fear Pressure", "Abominable Impression", "Frost Friends", "Dueling Personality", "Neferamore", "Fright On!", "Ghosts with Dirty Faces", "Hickmayleeun", "Unlife to Live", "I Know What You Did Last Fright" and "Undo the Voodoo". Sie ist in "Uncommon Cold" und "Honey, I Shrunk the Ghouls" zu hören. In den Folgen "Substitute Creature", "Back-to-Ghoul" und "No Place Like Nome" wird sie erwähnt. Synchronsprecher In der englischen Version der Cartoon-Serie wird sie von Laura Bailey gesprochen. In der deutschen Version wird sie von ? gesprochen. Im Flucht von der Schädelküste (Escape From Skull Shores) Special wird sie von Andrea Aust gesprochen. Ausbildung * Sleepy Hollow State B.S., Equestrian Studies * Marie Antoinette AEM M.A., Horticulture/Para-Psychologie Fächer Sie hat Trigular Calcometry für Anfänger unterrichtet, bis sie Mr. Lou Zarr das Fach übertrug. Beziehungen Familie Sie ist mit dem Kopflosen Reiter von Sleepy Hollow verwandt. Freunde In Abbeys "School's Out"-Tagebuch steht, das Sie gut mit ihre Eltern befreundet ist, weshalb Abbey und Bibber bei Ms. Bloodgood, während der Schulzeit, wohnen dürfen. Haustiere Ihr Schatten-Pferd Nightmare könnte als ihr Haustier bezeichnet werden. "Wusstest du schon, dass ...?"-Fakten * Ihr Charakter basiert auf der Geschichte vom kopflose Reiter ("The Legend of Sleepy Hollow"). * Im Englischen ist ihr Title als Schulleiterin ein Wortspiel: "Headless Headmaster". * Der Name der Sleepy Hollow State bezieht sich auf die Geschichte ihres "Vorfahren". * Der Name der Marie Antoinette AEM bezieht sich auf die französische Königin Marie Antoinette, die während der Französischen Revolution geköpft wurde. Ms. Bloodgoods Gallerie Referenzen Kategorie:Lehrer Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Legendengestalt Kategorie:San Diego Comic-Con International 2011 Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charakter Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charakter Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charakter Kategorie:Fright On! Charakter Kategorie:Escape From Skull Shores Charakter Kategorie:Friday Night Frights Charakter Kategorie:Ghouls Rule Charakter Kategorie:Scaris: City of Frights Charakter Kategorie:2013 Puppen